The Wolf with Nine Stars Part 1
by babyphd
Summary: Jed and Abbey experience trouble on a foreign trip.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Good night Mr. President."

"Good night Ron. How many tonight?"

"Sir, there'll be four in the hall outside your suite and ten outside on the grounds. And we have a few other people placed strategically around the Embassy compound."

"Any more threats?"

"No, sir. It's been very quiet." What Ron didn't tell the President was that the silence made him even more nervous. Silence usually meant that plans had been made and were close to being carried out.

"That's good."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ron."

Jed closed the door to the VIP suite in the American Embassy in Moscow. For security reasons, the Secret Service felt they could better protect the First Couple inside an already fortified location, rather than trying to maintain security in a more public hotel.

"That was a nice state dinner, wasn't it?" Jed moved to the padded chair and sat down, removing his shoes and socks.

Abbey was moving about the suite, getting ready for bed. She had already ditched her dress and slipped into her red silk pajamas. "Yes. But I'm dog tired. How long are you planning on staying up?"

"Well, for once, I think we can go to bed together. I have a long day tomorrow of negotiations and I'll need my wits about me."

"Good. Get dressed, or undressed as the case may be and come on to bed. I'll have to remember this. It's so rare we go to bed at the same time and don't do anything."

"What, I'm not getting any tonight? You teased me all through dinner. That smile, the touch and don't forget the foot up my leg. I almost couldn't stand up and give the toast." Jed smiled at his wife dressed in pajamas, already slipping under the covers.

"You didn't really think so, did you?" Abbey laughed. The argument was familiar.

"Well, you led me to believe that I would."

"Jed, did I 'say' you would?"

"Well, not in those exact words. But there's always hope."

Abbey sighed. There were times she appreciated his persistence about certain things but tonight was just not one of those. "Just shut up and come on to bed. We're both tired and sleep is what we need. Not hanky panky."

"But hanky panky works so well for both of us." He pulled his shorts off and stood in full view of his wife. Just the thought of getting some was already affecting him.

"Jed…"

"I'm not whining."

"Yes, you are. Now put on some pants and come to bed."

"Oh, hell. Okay. Okay. I'm coming." He pulled on his sweatpants but left his t-shirt off. Maybe if Abbey felt his bare chest she would change her mind. He wasn't ready to give up quite yet.

Even as she nestled into his bare chest and ran her fingers through his graying hair, he knew that they would not play tonight. "Any chance at all, sweet knees?"

No answer.

"Abbey, have you changed your mind yet?"

"Nice try, Jed. Go to sleep."

He leaned down and lightly kissed his wife goodnight. "I love you Abigail."

"I do too, Jed. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

A deep sigh signaled his defeat. 'Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow. She's right. I do need to get some rest.'

They closed their eyes and were soon deep asleep, snuggled up next to each other in their normal sleeping pattern.

Unaware of the danger approaching in the silence of the night.

Approaching in spite of Ron's best efforts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Americans and Russians worked jointly in protecting the embassy, its employees and visitors. Each trusted their life to the others. The Russians had been employed at the Embassy for over five years and had been vetted many times for many important visitors, the latest just before the President's arrival. They were trusted employees and no one suspected them of being anything else. In addition, for the Presidential visit, a Secret Service agent had been added to the gate security.

Tonight, two Russians were manning the main entry gate as a car with two people inside approached the Embassy.

The two guards looked at the car, then each other. They both knew that they would clear this car. It was very important that this particular car be allowed inside the Embassy compound.

"Stop!" The guards held up their hands to stop the vehicle. Walking over to check the occupants, they looked back at the Service agent standing by the guardhouse, watching their every movement.

The guards maintained their usual routine. They looked over the papers and searched the vehicle. Then the car was swept with bomb sensitivity devices. Having the correct papers and finding the car clean, the guards, with the approval of the Secret Service agent, cleared the car into the Embassy compound. The papers stated that it contained materials for the meeting to be held at the Embassy early the next morning.

The car pulled up alongside the front of the building, in front of the windows of the VIP suite. Two more Secret Service Agents, standing guard outside the windows, walked over to the car and requested their papers. When the President and First Lady slept in the room just inside, one could not be too careful.

As the agents reviewed the paperwork one more time, the driver reached to release the brake.

BOOM!

BOOM!

The car exploded with the impact of hundreds of pounds of plastic explosives, sending burning debris into the sky. The occupants of the car died instantly. Windows shattered all along the front of the building, raining glass down onto anybody who had survived the initial explosion. The two agents were thrown into the air and landed some fifty yards away. They were dead on impact.

The agent at the gate started running toward the burning vehicle with his gun drawn. Within seconds, he had been cut down by the two Russian guards who, in the confusion of the aftermath of the bomb explosion, slipped away in the night.

The VIP suite was inundated with shrapnel, flying glass and burning debris. The bed was smothered under hot debris. The room ceiling caved in, adding more debris to the bed.

The agents in the hall, initially knocked down from the force of the explosion, quickly regained their footing. Based on hours of training they quickly took charge of the situation and went into rescue mode as they pushed the crushed door aside and ran to their protectees.

Ron, who had been rousted out of bed by the explosion, grabbed some pants and ran toward the Suite where the First Couple were sleeping. Coming in through the hallway door, he realized with dismay that the suite had borne the brunt of the explosion.

To his horror, he noted the fire on the bed as well as the debris from the explosion. Debris was still floating downwards and landing on the floor as well as the bed. The bed where the President and First Lady were sleeping.

"Find them! Get that fire out! Get some medical help now! And call for the military. We'll need transportation and security."

But the agents had already instituted their disaster plan.

Code Black was in full swing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three weeks earlier

"I'm going on a trip in few weeks."

"Where?"

"Moscow."

"I know that. It's a state visit and it's on my schedule as well. So why are we discussing it now?"

Jed sighed. "I want you to stay here."

"What? I don't think so."

Jed remained silent.

Abbey could sense Jed's unease. "Look at me. You've never said that before. So why now?"

Jed looked at his wife, snuggled next to him in bed. It was late, he was tired but he also knew she had to know the truth. But he was hesitant. He had read the intelligence reports and knew the danger he faced. He also knew how she would react.

"Well. you see, it's because…"

Abbey sat up and turned to look her husband in the eyes. She knew that he was trying to come up with a lie for her benefit but she needed the truth.

"Okay, Jed. Tell the truth. Why do you want me to stay behind? Got a girlfriend over there?"

"No. Of course not. It's just that…" he hesitated while he tried to come up with an answer.

"Jed, tell me. I see you trying to create a story for my benefit. So tell me the truth and we won't have to fight."

Abbey paused, waiting for him to decide the correct path.

"Okay. The truth…the truth is that there has been several significant death threats issued since it became known that I was going, but I have to go in spite of them. But I want you to stay here, safe."

Abbey stared at her husband. "No, I won't stay here. I'm scheduled to go with you and these threats make me even more determined. I will not stay here safe and sound while you're in danger."

"Abbey, I don't want to put you into any danger. I have to go to shore up relations with the Russians, but you don't have to go."

"Jed, this is not up for discussion. And you knew the minute you said anything what my response would be, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you knew it would only make me more determined to accompany you, didn't you?"

"Well, I hoped that you would be a little more reasonable. I mean, if something happens to me, you need to be here for the girls."

Abbey wiped the tears that had started to fall. "No, Jed. I go where you go and we face danger together. That's the rule we've lived by and that the rule that we'll continue to live by."

"Abbey, the security will be very tight and I don't want to have to worry about you when you're out of my sight."

"What does Ron say?"

"He doesn't like it but he understands I need to do this. He said that precautions would be taken to make me as secure as possible."

"Then he can add me to the list because I am going. End of discussion."

"Abbey…"

His words fell on deaf ears.

"No Jed. Discussion closed. I go where you go, even into the lion's mouth. We can't run from danger. I feel sure that the Service will do everything in its power to keep us safe."

He reached up to pull her head closer to his. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Show me, will you?"

Jed kissed her passionately which started their normal conclusion to an argument. And he showed how much he truly loved his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Jed and Ron continued trying to persuade the First Lady to stay behind. In fact, Ron would have preferred that the President not make the trip but he knew that the political benefit of such a trip was enormous and not worth the damage it would do to cancel.

But the First Lady didn't have to expose herself to the danger that the threats said would take place. It was not a political trip for her.

But Ron also knew how determined Abigail Bartlet could be once she had made up her mind to do something. Especially after Rosslyn, even the inkling of danger had her making trips with the President when she didn't really need to. But these threats were more solid that Ron had ever dealt with before. He knew that there was a significantly increased threat to the President and it would take all his manpower and training to prevent anything from happening. Protecting the First Lady would only increase the level of protection that was needed. But conversations with her had proved fruitless.

One particular conversation highlighted how determined she had become to accompany her husband on this trip.

"Mrs. Bartlet, I can't emphasize enough about the danger the President will face in Moscow. The Chechen rebels have promised to do whatever it takes to disrupt this meeting. And your presence will make protection even harder."

"Ron, I don't understand why it would. You will already be on increased alert with additional personnel. I'll stay at the Embassy except for the ceremonial occasions that I must attend."

"Yes ma'am. I understand that. But there would be other opportunities to strike. At the Kremlin during the negotiations or during the state dinner. The traveling back and forth between the Kremlin and the American Embassy would present wonderful opportunities for the terrorists. I would strongly recommend that you stay home."

Abbey stood, ending the conversation. "Ron, you don't understand. If Jed's in danger, then I must be there. I'm going. You need to make arrangements accordingly."

Ron stood, defeated in his attempt to persuade the First Lady of the real danger ahead. The more he talked about it the more determined she became. Talking to the President about this had been fruitless as well. As he left her office, he started mentally preparing for her security as well. There would be two people to keep safe.

And that would only increase his responsibility and his worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days before departure, there were two new bombings in Moscow. This time the damage to the British and Turkish embassies was extensive and there were fatalities. That unnerved Ron so much he requested a private meeting with the President and the First Lady.

"Mr. President, Ma'am, there's been two new bombings in Moscow. And we're still getting reports about threats about your visit." Turning to face the First Lady, Ron continued. "Even if the President has to go, I still recommend that you stay home."

Abbey looked down at her hands and then back to the Head of Presidential Security. "Ron, I understand your concern but I can't let threats block my actions. I can't and I won't run and hide. And if something happens then so be it. I will not tuck my tail between my legs and hide. I won't do it."

Abbey smiled and kissed Jed's hand. "We'll be fine."

Ron shook his head. Stubborn people. Both of them.

Later that evening, Jed and Abbey held their final discussion on the issue of her safety.

"Is there any thing I can say or do to keep you home?"

"No, and you knew that before I even answered, didn't you?"

"Yeah. But I had to try. I would feel so guilty if something happens to you."

Abbey took his face between her hands and looked into the most expressive eyes she had ever seen. "Jed, this is my decision. You and Ron have done your best but the final decision is mine. I have chosen to go and face the danger alongside you. You can't feel guilty about this. If something happens, then we won't be apart. I'll be at your side. I was in total anguish after the shooting at Rosslyn, mainly because I was not with you. Do you know how it feels to have someone tell you that your spouse, the love of your life has been injured and you can't be there to help? Well, I do. It's hell. Total hell. The trip to GW that night was full of fear, fear of what I would find when I got there. Fear that you would die before I could get by your side and tell you one more time how much I love you. And regret. Regret that I hadn't said 'I love you' often enough. Regret that I wasn't by your side after the shooting to start dealing with your injuries. And I never want to feel those two emotions ever again in similar circumstances. If something happens, then I'll be there, with you, by your side. Do you understand now why I have to go?"

Abbey paused, trying to form her last words. "Jed, I love you more than anything on this earth and I want to be by your side if God chooses to take you from me. I want my face to be the last thing you see. I have to go to Moscow, regardless of the danger. I have to go and be by your side."

Tears fell from two pairs of eyes.

Jed softly kissed his wife and then held her tight.

"It'll be okay. Abbey," Jed whispered to his sobbing wife. "It'll be okay. Ron will keep us safe. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Moscow

Leo appeared from his room just down the hall from the President. The rest of the traveling party was staying at a hotel downtown and so was still unaware of the explosions.

"Ron, have you found the President?"

"Yes Mr. McGarry. We have. He's being tended to right now.

"And Abbey?"

"We're still looking."

As much as he wanted to yell, Leo knew Ron was doing his job so he turned his attention to the President.

Jed had been found on the bed, with the covers pulled up about his chest. The medical team had just arrived to assess his condition.

His arms were covered with shrapnel wounds, glass embedded in his face and burns on his chest, arms and hands. Unconscious, Jed was carefully rolled onto a back board and strapped in. He was immediately taken to the newly arrived ambulance and placed inside. His burns were flooded with sterile water and dressings and an oxygen mask placed over his face. A heart rate monitor showed a rapid rate but no abnormal beats.

Ron and another agent jumped inside and headed for the American Hospital, set up by Americans after the Cold War was over as a gesture of support for the Russian people. Russian and American military escort vehicles drove ahead, clearing the path of any traffic. Upon arrival, Ron set up a perimeter around the emergency room and made sure that only essential people would be allowed in. He expected the First Lady would be coming here as well.

As soon as the President left, Agent Marks, the head of the First Lady detail for this trip, directed all the manpower to focus on the search for her. Not finding her in the bed, agents spread out in the room. No one had exited the room since their retiring at midnight so she had to be there inside.

Finally, the words everybody was waiting to hear. "She's over here."

Abbey apparently had been coming out of the bathroom at the time of the blast and the force had knocked her into the wall, then down under the debris of the ceiling.

"Be careful. She's got to be severely injured," Agent Marks directed the rescue party.

The agents carefully removed the sheet rock debris which had fallen over her and had her trapped. When the last of the sheet rock had been removed, she was also carefully assessed for injuries.

She had not been so lucky. Her pajamas had been shredded by both the impact of the blast and the shrapnel. Shrapnel holes could be seen in her abdomen, implying internal bleeding. Her face was also covered with embedded glass shards and a severe cut across her forehead. She was carefully rolled onto a second back board and strapped in so she couldn't move even if she was conscious, which she wasn't.

"How bad?" Marks cringed at the sight in front of him.

One of the agents did a quick assessment. Looking at Marks, he replied, "It doesn't look good. Her blood pressure is extremely low and she's losing a lot of blood."

"What about her heart?"

"So far, it's beating. That's about all I can say."

"Then let's get her out of here. RIGHT NOW!"

Marks knew the agents were aware of their responsibility but he cared for the woman on the floor. Cared deeply and was stunned at the massive injuries she had suffered in the explosion.

The same routine took place for her. Placed on a stretcher, she was taken by ambulance to the American Hospital and taken to a different room than the President. Her agents surrounded her stretcher, keeping a watchful eye on the medical personnel attending her.

Soldiers and agents with machine guns surrounded the hospital and maintained a tight perimeter around the First Couple. Additional support was provided by Russian police and elements of the American military stationed in Moscow. Ron knew he had to make the perimeter as tight as possible so no further harm could be done. There had already been enough damage to last a lifetime.

After they had both left, Leo went back to his room to get dressed. Leo and the President had been warned this could happen. In fact, the President had been told of the threats several times but he had insisted to make the trip. Both the President and Ron had talked to the First Lady several times about staying home but she had insisted on coming. According to private conversations with Jed, Abbey had been so insistent it had caused a few arguments between the two of them. But nothing anybody could say could persuade her to stay home. Now they both were in critical condition with serious injuries that would require extensive medical intervention if they were to survive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On his way to the hospital, Leo began his calls, starting with CJ. She was downtown with the rest of the traveling party. She had been the only other Senior Staff member brought on the trip.

"CJ? It's Leo."

A sleepy voice answered, "What time is it?"

"It about four. I need for you to get up and meet me downtown. There was an explosion at the Embassy and the President…"

"Oh god, Leo. How bad?"

"Well, they're still alive. I think Abbey got the worse of it but I don't know the details. I'm on my way to the hospital. Get dressed and meet me at the American Hospital. I've sent a car for you. This will be all over the news in a matter of minutes and since it is still evening in the States, we have to start some damage control. I bet CNN and Fox has already heard about this. A bomb going off at the American Embassy, even if it didn't contain the President of the United States, would be big enough news."

"You got that right. I'll be right there."

"Thanks, CJ. I have some more calls to make."

The next phone call was to Bob Russell. The White House Operator tracked the Vice-President to his home in Colorado.

"Mr. Vice-President?"

"Yes Leo."

"There's been an explosion at the Embassy in Moscow and the President and First Lady have been severely injured. The networks should have this momentarily. I think you need to issue a statement, you know prayers and wishes, etc. That kind. Then get on Air Force Two and come back to Washington. You'll need to be there to take care of matters. I'll call Josh and Toby to help you maintain some semblance of normal while I'm sorting things out here."

"Of course, Leo." The Vice-President paused, and then asked the main question. "Leo, how bad? What about the Twenty-Fifth?"

"Not yet. Let me get to the hospital and I'll let you know. I don't want to do anything if it's not as bad as I think it is."

"Okay. Call me with any changes."

"Of course, Sir. I will."

The next call was to Liz.

"Liz, hi. It's Leo." He made very effort to keep his voice calm but it cracked as he spoke.

"Leo, why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Liz. I don't know how to tell you this. There's been an explosion at the Embassy here in Moscow and your parents were injured in the attack. They're on their way to the hospital now."

"Oh!" Leo could tell Liz was trying to maintain her composure. "How bad? Tell me the truth."

"I don't know. They were injured and were both unconscious when they left the scene. They should be at the hospital by now. I need for you to call Ellie and Zoey. It will be all over the news any minute now and I don't want that to be the first time they hear about it."

"You'll keep me informed?"

"Of course. Listen, I'm just pulling up right now at the hospital. I'll get you some information as soon as I can."

"Leo, I'll pray for them. When they wake up, please have them call us. Please!"

"I will Liz. And they can certainly use your prayers. I have to go now. I'll call you as soon as I get some news."

"Bye. Tell them we love them."

By now, even Leo's strength was fading. In a choking voice he replied, "I will Liz. I certainly will."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"She needs surgery, right now. She's bleeding internally and we have to go in and stop it before she bleeds to death. Is the OR ready?"

"Yes, Dr. Padnik."

"Good. Take her now."

As Abbey's stretcher was pushed out to the OR, a contingent of armed agents followed her.

"Wait. No guns in my OR." Dr. Padnik angrily pushed one of the agents. "No way are you going in there."

Agent Marks, one of the armed agents following the First Lady, broke up the shoving match as he stepped between the surgeon and his agent. "Doctor, we have to be in there. We don't know that the danger has passed and we must be physically present in the room. And we haven't vetted all the surgical staff yet. There hasn't been enough time. We'll change into surgical garb but we must be in there."

"Are you telling me that my staff is not professional and might harm her?"

Agent Marks looked straight into the surgeon's eyes and answered, "Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you. The bombing was done by Chechen rebels and they haven't been caught. If it is Chechen related, then she needs extra protection. This is an emotional issue in this country and I just can't take any chances."

The American trained surgeon grunted. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, sir. You don't."

"Well, stay the hell out of my way!" He angrily turned to continue to supervise the preparations. Marks motioned to two of the female agents to change into scrubs while the other agents maintained a watch over the preparations for the First Lady's emergency surgery.

In a matter of minutes, the two female agents had changed clothes, put on surgical caps and masks and exchanged positions in the operating room, still holding their guns, poised to protect the First Lady at any cost.

After placing their patient on the ventilator, Dr. Padnik and his assistant made the first incision. Blood immediately spurted out of the opening, spraying the personnel surrounding the operating table.

Russian expletives shattered the silence as both physicians urgently sought the source of the blood. Struggling against time, Dr. Padnik finally found the bleeder and clamped it off. "Now, let's find the real problem here."

Minutes passed quickly while the abdomen was visualized and decisions made on what was required to save her life. The ruptured spleen was removed and bleeders tied off. More time was spent removing the shrapnel and remnants of the room which had forced their way into her as a result of the explosion's intensity.

Suddenly one of the agent's hands went to her ear piece. Glancing at her partner, who nodded, she yelled "STOP!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The entire surgical team looked in disbelief at the command to stop the life-saving surgery on the First Lady of the United States. Dr. Padnik, already angered over the presence of the agents in the operating room carrying loaded guns, turned to them, ready to order both of them out. 'Rules be dammed!' But stopped as one of the agents approached his anesthesiologist, who was injecting a medication into Abbey's IV line. The agent placed the gun in his face and yelled, "Out! Now!"

"What do you think you're doing? We're in the middle of surgery here. He's our anesthesiologist. Without him the First Lady will die."

"Get someone else in here right now. He can't continue."

The anesthesiologist looked first at Dr. Padnik and then at the gun in his face. He pulled the syringe out of the port and slipped it into the trash can, where other syringes were already lying. "I'm working here. Get away!"

"What the hell do you mean, he can't continue?" Dr. Padnik was totally frustrated. 'How dare these Americans interrupt his surgery?'

"He doesn't check out. We need someone else in here. NOW!"

Marks and another agent appeared at the door and motioned the anesthesiologist to come out of the room. Dr. Padnik waved him away. "Go! It'll be fine."

He walked slowly to the door as another doctor quickly took his place. Leaning into the sterile operating room, the two outside agents grabbed him and pulled him out, closing the door behind him. The new doctor quickly took his place at the head of the table and began to review the records.

"How is she?" asked Dr. Padnik, still confused about what had just happened.

The new anesthesiologist nodded. "Her heart's a little unstable. Wait a minute."

He continued to listen to the First Lady's heart as it struggled to regain a normal rhythm. The two inside agents looked at each other over their masks, their eyes wide with fear. 'Had they not gotten to the switch in time? What had the other anesthesiologist done' were their common thoughts.

Dr. Padnik and his assistant looked at the cardiac monitor as the lines finally straightened out to a normal sinus rhythm.

"Is she okay?" Dr. Padnik did not need any more complications than he was already facing.

Nodding, the new anesthesiologist sighed with relief. "She's strong. You can keep going."

Looking again with disgust at the two agents who had moved back to their places against the wall, Dr. Padnik grunted and turned back to the task at hand, shaken but ready to proceed.

Within an hour, the surgery was over and Abbey had been moved to the recovery room.

All the other patients had been moved to another location so that Abbey would be there by herself. Security was tight there too. Still guarded by armed agents. Guns still poised for action.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the President regained consciousness, he became very aware of the pain. His burned hands, securely wrapped in sterile gauze, pulsated with intense pain.

He opened his eyes to see Leo gazing down. "Hi. Welcome back."

Jed struggled to clear his mind enough to form some words. "Where? What?"

Leo placed his hand on Jed's arm. "You're in the American Hospital. There was a bomb at the Embassy, right under your windows. Did a real number on your suite."

Jed shook his head. "Don't remember."

"Didn't think you did. You were asleep when it happened."

"What time?"

"About three. It's now nine am. About six hours ago."

Jed nodded. Slowly he realized that something, rather someone was missing. Looking around, he didn't see the one person who should have been there, if she was able. But he did note the three agents spread around the room, armed with machine guns, looking like they would shoot a fly if it flew the wrong direction.

Swallowing hard, he looked back at Leo and asked the most important question. "Abbey?"

Leo softened his voice, knowing Jed needed his best friend, not his Chief of Staff. "I'm not going to lie to you, Jed. She's pretty bad. She had emergency surgery and she's still in recovery. She lost a lot of blood and they had to remove her spleen."

"I want to see her."

Leo knew that was coming. "No, not yet. I'll get her doctor in here in a few minutes and he will give you an update. But you didn't get off easy. Your hands are seriously burned. You had glass shards all over your body and that took a while to pull them all out. The doctors are worried about infection and it's going to be a while until your hands heal."

Jed nodded but was not yet ready to give up. "I must see Abbey."

At that time, the door opened and a stocky, gray haired man entered. "Mr. President, you're awake. Good."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr.Tychinka, Chief of Staff here. I'll be taking care of you as well as our burn specialists. We are in constant contact with your personal physician to give you the best care possible."

"Well, I would shake your hand but they're a little restricted right now."

Leo smiled, with some relief. If Jed could make a joke, he would probably be okay.

"Yes, sir. Do you have any questions for me right now?"

"Yes. I want to see my wife. I understand she had emergency surgery."

Dr. Tychinka looked at the President, and then glanced at Leo. Jed noticed his awkward expression.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Uh, no sir. It's just that she's still recovering from the surgery and still unconscious."

Panic arose in Jed. "But it's been six hours since the explosion. Why is she still unconscious? Leo, is there something you aren't telling me? Tell me the truth or I promise you I will get out of this bed right now and go find her for myself."

Dr, Tychinka replied. "Sir, she should be fine. Because of the blood loss, she's just slow to regain consciousness."

"Tell me the truth. Is that the only reason?"

"Yes, sir. I have to go right now but I'll be back. We'll continue the morphine until tomorrow and after that, we'll talk. If there's anything you need, please let us know and we'll get it."

Jed nodded, knowing that he would get no more information about Abbey. If she had been hurt as bad as they had said, then it might be some time before his mind could rest. His guilt for allowing her to come had already started.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"As I said earlier, the President is alert and aware. He has expressed regrets over the death of the three Secret Service agents at the Embassy and has talked to their families. He is getting antibiotics and minimal pain medication. His condition is rapidly improving. Mrs. Bartlet had successful surgery to remove the shrapnel from the explosion and to remove her spleen, which had been cut by the shrapnel as it entered her body during the explosion. Zoey Bartlet is on her way to Moscow and the other two daughters have spoken with their father directly and have chosen to remain in the United States for the time being."

"CJ! CJ!"

CJ cringed. This was the third news conference she had held since the explosion but the same questions were still coming up.

"Stan."

"CJ. The Vice-President has not yet taken the oath of office. Why has the Twenty-Fifth not been invoked?"

"Stan, like I stated three hours ago, the President is capable of handling any emergency that would occur. He's awake and alert…"

"But CJ, he was out for a number of hours after the explosion. Why wasn't it invoked then?"

"Stan, the doctors knew he would wake in a short amount of time and become alert immediately. If an emergency had occurred, then the Vice-President would have pulled the signed letter from the files which would then invoke the Twenty-Fifth. Next."

"CJ! CJ!"

Some days CJ just hated her name. "Katie?"

"There are reports that the bombers were Chechen rebels and that the United States had been warned that this could happen. Why did the President and First Lady continue with their plans, especially knowing the danger they would face?"

"The President and First Lady were fully informed of the dangers prior to their arrival. However, this visit had been carefully arranged for many months and they wanted to show their support and belief in the Russian people as they struggle toward democracy. Next?"

"Bill?"

"Thanks, CJ. What is the condition of the First Lady?"

CJ sighed. She wished she had a tape recorder so she could hit the replay button. "As I just told you, she suffered the most serious injuries and was taken immediately to surgery upon arrival. Her spleen was removed as was many pieces of shrapnel. She is in ICU with appropriate security. In fact, both the President and the First Lady are surrounded by increased security."

"Do you expect an attack here at the hospital?"

"No, we do not. Any more questions?"

CJ looked around the room, giving these dogged reporters one more chance to ask a sane question. But no one raised their hands.

"Good. I'll see you again in a couple of hours." She turned quickly and exited the room. Another session completed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As CJ entered the private waiting room that had been set aside for the Presidential party, she noted Leo slumped in one of the chairs, his rugged face even more lined than normal. His head jerked up as he heard someone approach.

Smiling, he patted the chair next to him. "Sit. Take a load off."

"How is he?"

"Asleep. The injuries and pain medication have finally caught up with him."

"How's Abbey?"

Leo shook his head. "The same. Still unconscious. And we don't know why. Her doctors think that her severe blood loss or the mild concussion from the blast might be the cause. But I don't know."

"I heard that her anesthesiologist was pulled from the case in the middle of surgery by order of the Secret Service."

Leo stared at her. "How did you know? It was top secret."

"Look, I found out. I'm not about to go spreading the information." Looking directly at her boss, she asked the question that she had had since she had discovered this information. "I heard that he was a known Chechen sympathizer. Does the Service think he gave the First Lady a drug that's keeping her unconscious?"

Leo looked at her, and then averted his gaze. "That's a possibility. But the tox screen only came up with the drugs listed on the operative record. And it's been more than nine hours since the attack. You would think that any drug that had been given to her would be out of her system by now.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this from the President. He's very anxious to see her or at least be told that she's awake. And as you can imagine, he won't be kept away from her much longer. His guilt for allowing her to come is already high. And if anything happens to her, I'll have a real mess on my hands."

"What does Ron say? Does he believe something like that happened?"

"He doesn't know. He doesn't have the medical background to come to such a conclusion. But he has sent blood samples to several US military labs, including Germany, trying to come up with an answer."

"What happened to the anesthesiologist?"

"He was taken away and interrogated. He swears that his medical oath, the Hippocratic Oath or whatever it's called, prevents him from killing a patient. He knew of the President's support of the Russians against the Chechen uprising but swears he did nothing to harm the First Lady."

"Do you believe him?"

Shaking his head back and forth, Leo replied quietly. "I don't know, CJ. I just don't know."

"Excuse me. Mr. McGarry?"

Leo and CJ looked up at one of the agents in the Presidential detail.

"Yes?"

"Agent Butterfield needs your assistance with the President."

"What's wrong?"

"The President is demanding to see Mrs. Bartlet. He's getting very agitated and Agent Butterfield thought your presence might calm him down."

Leo shrugged. "I think my life has just gotten harder." He stood up, smoothed his rumpled suit and walked away.

CJ was glad she had not been asked to come with him. Even as a good a friend as Leo was, she was sure that he would have big problems in a matter of minutes.

Presidential-sized problems.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm going to find my wife! You can help me or you can watch me but I'm going and I'm going now."

"Sir, that's not a good idea. You're still on pain medication and you could get dizzy and fall…"

"Leo, by God! I'm going to find Abbey. Nobody will tell me anything and I'm going to find her and see for myself."

Trying not to let his tears come, Jed pleaded with his best friend. "Leo, I have to see her. I have to touch her and know that she's still with me. Please help me. Please."

Leo sighed, knowing there was only one answer. "Okay. I'll go make the arrangements. Just stay right here. Don't get up until I get back, okay?"

Jed leaned back on the bed. "Okay. I'll stay here but don't be gone too long."

"I'll be right back. I'll go find a wheelchair and someone to help."

"Hurry, Leo. I need to see her."

In a few minutes the President was being wheeled toward the ICU, where his wife still lay unconscious. Her breathing tube had been removed an hour ago, which meant that her coma was not quite so deep.

Turning the corner, the Presidential entourage entered the secluded ICU room, guarded by four armed guards. Agent Marks, still on duty, was one of them.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon. Marks isn't it?"

"Yes sir."

"Any changes?"

"No sir."

"Thanks for everything you and your agents have done for my wife."

A look of surprise flashed across his face but was quickly squashed. They had not yet told the President of the problem in the OR. "You're welcome sir."

Jed noted the look but focused immediately on Abbey.

Lying still in bed, pale against the sheets, a bandage across her forehead where the cut had been stitched and dressed and IV infusing into one hand. The white sheet had been pulled up on her bare chest, monitor wires snaking up to the bedside monitor.

Jed looked at this image for a few seconds before turning to Leo and making his request.

"Can you give me some privacy?"

"Sure. I'll be right outside."

"Take the agents with you."

"Sir?"

"I want complete privacy Leo. I'll be okay."

Leo hesitated, but then followed Jed's orders. He pulled back and motioned to Ron to pull the agents back a respectful distance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jed sat for a minute, watching her chest rise and fall with each vital breath. At least she was alive. With evasive answers to his multiple requests to see her, he was almost ready to believe she had died and no one had the guts to tell him.

Sliding his bandaged hands through the bed rails, he placed them on her chest, again trying to assure himself that she was indeed alive. Watching her breathe, her pink lips, gave him hope that she would be okay.

"Abbey," Jed whispered, not wanting to be overheard by those he knew were behind the pulled curtain. "Hon, I'm so sorry I let you talk me into bringing you. I should have stood my ground and insisted that you stay at home. Ron was right. But I listened to my heart, the heart that would miss you if you were not with me. Forgive me for being so selfish." Fighting the tears that had already formed and were threatening to fall, Jed lowered his head onto her arm, trying to feel her warmth, to touch her very spirit.

"Oh, Abbey, can you ever forgive me? I knew something like this could happen but yet I let you come. And it only got you into trouble. I'm so sorry." The tears that had threatened now fell.

Still sitting with his head on her arm, he heard her catch her breath. Jerking up, he looked toward the face that for him had launched many of his ships over the years. Pale green eyes looked back at him.

"Abbey, you're awake?" Jed eked out softly.

A weak smile gave him the answer to his question.

"Hi, babe. You'll be fine."

Another weak smile. This time she tried to speak. A rough, quiet voice was able to say, "Hi, yourself."

"I'm so glad to see you."

"What happened?"

"An explosion at the Embassy. You're at the American Hospital in Moscow. You've had surgery."

Looking at his bandaged hands and the multiple cuts on his face, she knew she had not been the only one hurt. "You?"

Raising his hands, he shrugged. "Oh this? Just a few burns and a few cuts. Nothing to worry about."

Another weak smile and Jed knew what she was thinking. 'Jackass'.

"Oh yeah. You're much better. Now rest. You're going to be fine. It'll take some time. You lost a lot of blood and you have a mild concussion, but those things will heal. The only thing that matters is that you're awake." Jed stood, wobbly at first, but soon was grasping the bedrails with his wrists, leaning down to place a light kiss on Abbey's forehead. "I love you, Abbey. I love you so very much."

Another smile was his reward.

"Okay, just rest now. I'll go back and get some rest myself. I'll see you when you get to a room." He placed his mitts on her forehead and brushed them down across her face. Her lids closed in response and soon her breathing was again slow and even.

Jed quietly said a prayer. A prayer of thanks that his one true love had made it through safely and would soon be back in his arms. Suddenly, he realized just how tired he was. He sat back down and with a loud voice called for Leo. "Leo! I'm ready to go back."

The curtain was pulled back. Leo instantly knew things would be fine. The broad smile on the President's face told him everything he needed to know. And he also offered a silent prayer of thanks. Thanks for having both his friends alive and that they would soon be well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I want her here with me. Not in another room." Jed and the hospital Chief of Staff were arguing over where Abbey would be moved to now that she had regained consciousness and was coming out of ICU.

"Mr. President, that's against hospital policy." Dr. Tychinka was trying to tell him that Abbey had to be in a different room.

"I want her here. I'll make it an order if I have to. But I want her here with me."

Dr. Tychinka sighed. "Sir, it's better for the both of you if you are in separate rooms. The chance of infection would be much greater if you were together."

"I'll take the chance. I want her here." His voice rose in volume as his frustration increased.

Ron watched the interaction and knew a way to solve the standoff. "Sir, if I may interrupt?"

"Sure, Ron. Go ahead."

Turning to Dr. Tychinka Ron replied. "Doctor, for security purposes it would be best if both of them were in the same room. I understand about the other issues but my job is to keep both the President and First Lady safe. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Dr. Tychinka shrugged. "Do I have a choice Agent Butterfield?"

"No sir. Not really."

"I'll make the arrangements then. I don't like it and it's against hospital policy but I'll make the arrangements. If you would excuse me?"

Jed nodded. As the door closed behind the doctor, Jed turned his head toward the head of the Presidential Security detail. "Thanks Ron."

"Yes, sir. That was the truth. It's a lot easier to protect you if you both are in the same room."

"Thanks."

"Sir, I'll go help the doctor with the arrangements."

Jed lay back as Ron left. Finally he would have Abbey back with him.

A couple of hours later both Abbey and Jed were resting together in their room. The guards had been pulled out of the room itself and had positioned themselves in the deserted corridor as well as patrolling the grounds. The rebels had gotten through Presidential security once but Ron and his colleagues were determined that it would not happen a second time.

"Abbey, are you awake?"

"Yes," a quiet voice replied.

"I'm sorry about this. I should have insisted that you stay behind. Ron's intelligence is usually on the mark and I should have just told you to stay at the White House."

"Jed, I have just one question for you."

"Sure."

"Have I ever followed one of your orders?"

Jed laughed. "Very few."

Abbey smiled, even though Jed couldn't see her. "Then why would you think I would have done so then?"

"Hope?"

"You're full of hope, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Silence was the only sound for a few seconds until Jed asked, "Abbey?"

"Yes, Jed?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jed. Now let's get some sleep."

"Okay."

They both fell into a deep sleep, knowing that they were once again by each other's side and would be for some time to come.

But not knowing that the wolf was still on the prowl.

Stealthily stalking his prey.

Ready to spring at a moment's notice.

THE END

Sequel: "The Wolf with Nine Stars, Part 2"


End file.
